Rosario Vampire (Demon Edition)
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Two Monster hunters on a journey to find stability and keep the peace between Humanity and Monster kind alike, Demon and Shad must prevent and oncoming crisis that could start a large scale war against the plotting factions that could bring both realms to their knees if they fail. -Starknight'Renegade- -LyokoDragon15


Two figures walked through the border tunnel, the two in dark trench coats, with heavy back packs on. "Remind me again... why are we coming here, bro?" The younger of the two asked, scratching at a medium head of messy black hair

"You heard the orders, we have to get to know the Monsters in order to fight them, it's a requirement under the Van Helsing order..." Demon said as he scratched the back of his scalp.

The younger brother sighed. "Integra's a slave driver... but I can't lie, she gets results. I mean, remember that time she and Alucard drove back the Third whatever it was?"

"Shepards one and for all, Mom and Dad are going to be proud of our successes so far..." Demon back slapped Shad.

Shad's smile fell slightly. "Yeah... even if I'm only a spy and a thief thus far... But hey, we gotta start somewhere, right?"

Demon looked down by the cliff as they exited the tunnel. "Is the Ocean made of blood or...is it just food dye..." Demon said to his brother.

His brother pointed to the sky. "Could just be the lighting." Sure enough, the sky was red too.

"The sky is the reflection of the water... and it's twelve o clock in the afternoon..." Demon turned around to the sign of the bus.

"… Do you really want to think of the implications of if it is blood? We'd have another... incident with Dracula." Shad fiddled with a switchblade in his pocket, chewing his lip nervously. Both were lucky survivors of the attack years ago, and both had seen Alucard's true power. It was what actually inspired them to be Hunters, even if the man terrified them.

"Never mind..." Demon sighed moving towards the forest. "…. Wait, which way was it towards the academy..." Demon said seeing two split roads.

"I'll take left, you take right?" Shad offered. "Send up a flare if we find it?"

Demon had a bad feeling about this, it was literally a dimension full of monsters. "Keep the wooden stake close..." Damon ordered his little brother.

"Knife too," Shad nodded, running a thumb over the runed casing. "You're carrying holy water too, right?"

Demon scoffed hearing such a silly question. "Always, but my aura should counter act any curses, but you are vulnerable to close counter combat if they get that close that is..." He was concerned for his brother seeing as Shad's stature was less in build, even if he could out run him most of the time.

"I'll be fine." Shad held up his right hand, showing off a runic birthmark. "Seras cleared this up with me before we left. Apparently, it makes me a 'monster' by the standards here."

Demon fixed his trench coat as he moved towards the right giving Shad a thumbs up. "Hopefully both the paths lead to the Academy..." Damon said in a hopeful thought.

His black haired little brother bumped the fist with his own. "Probably. Worst comes to though, I can always run and you... well... you're you. I wouldn't be too worried unless you came across a vampire or something. Or a werewolf. That'd suck for you."

"Sorry the enchanted strength grinds monsters to blood and muck..." Demon said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"It won't matter if you can't land a hit," Shad retorted with a cheeky grin, heading down his path. "I'll see you in a bit, bro."

Demon huffed out as he marched down the dirt trail path, looking around at the dead trees, and a split second later, bats came flying out, until Demon grabbed one and bit off its head spitting it out.

 _ **Nice try you rats with wings but I scare you...**_

A bike crashed into his head about midway down the path, a woman's scream following and a few thuds as the bike's rider, Demon and the bike hit the dirt road. Demon's red crimson eyes shot open as he snapped his head towards the woman who had her ass sticking up, with her face in the dirt and her body slouched over her bike. "…...Are you alright?" Demon asked approaching the woman carefully.

"Owww..." She groaned, righting herself so she was on her knees and rubbing a pick head of hair that reached her hips. "That hurt..." The pink haired girl got up unsteadily and bowed at Demon. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hit, but I was going too fast..."

*…. _ **Drip...**_ *

 _ **That pink hair can't be natural.**_

Her nose twitched at the scent of copper and her eyes immediately locked onto a cut on Demon's stubble covered head. "Yo-your head..." She stammered, an odd glint in her eyes. "It's bleeding..."

"Yeah?" Demon asked, moving his right hand on top of his head, wiping the blood off to see a slight smear.

"Here, let me," the girl offered, wiping off his injury with some cloth before bandaging it. "There. That should be much better." The scent of blood literally in her hand made her twitch slightly and drool.

Demon reached in to his pack turning around and way from the girl, grabbing a water bottle and downing it before moving his right hand with his aura activated, letting the small gash and cut heal properly. "Problem solved..." Demon turned back towards the woman. "Demon... formally known as Damon Shepard." Demon held out his right hand.

The pink haired girl smiled and shook his hand, green eyes meeting red. "I'm Moka. Moka Akashiya. It's a pleasure to meet you." She had a dazed look in her eyes all of a sudden.

"You alright Moka?" Demon asked the woman.

"Your blood... it smells so good..." She muttered, leaning in.

"B-Blood... wait a minut-" Demon's eyes widened feeling her press her lips to his neck. A pair of fangs pierced his neck and he felt precious life plasma being drained for a moment before stopping and disengaging, licking the holes she left behind.

" _ **VAMPIRE!**_ " Demon snapped grabbing her arm and throwing her behind him.

"Eep!" Moka squeaked as her back hit the ground, hardly phased by the blow. The silver, ruby crusted rosary around her neck jingled as the links meshed, bringing Demon's attention to the holy artifact.

"You're a phantom vampire... a sealed one..." Demon stated wiping the blood off his neck. Demon just blinked for a few moment staring at the woman. "…. Where's Yokai Academy?" Demon asked Moka, seeing as he had a schedule to make.

The girl's eye lit up with realization and panic. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" Moka hopped up, grabbing her bike and running down the path. "This way!"

Demon sighed before rushing down the path chasing the woman on the bike. "This is completely insane …. no matter Shad should realize that he's on the wrong path and being redirecting his course, towards my position..." Demon stated as he saw the facility with in a short distance.

(Meanwhile, with Shad)

The black haired teen sighed in content as he walked along the cliffside, taking in the smell of sea salt. "It's been a while, old friend." The waves welcomed Shad's statement. A typhoon of red water leapt from the cliff, striking Shad's left side and knocking him over. "Whoa!"

Stepping out of the water was a black haired female who looked to be of European origin, in a uniform that consisted of a green long sleeved shirt and a brown mini skirt. "Gaah, I think I'm a wee bit late..." The woman groaned before turning to the downed man.

"… Let me guess," Shad sighed, picking himself off and cursing under his breath that his clothes were now wet. "Irish water spirit?"

"Aye Laddie! From the old country, and you seem to be in a wet bind... here let me help, free of charge of course." She waved her right hand commanding the water off of Shad and around her form, drying his clothes.

Shad smiled slightly, sticking his right hand out to her. "Name's Shad, short for Shadow. You?"

"Clodagh, it means Rivers in Ireland... you can call me Clo..." The woman held out her hand to meet his.

"Aye what ye have there, Shad? A mark?" She asked grabbing Shad's arm and raising his sleeve.

The black haired teen chuckled as she looked over the marks on his arm. "Yeah... birthmarks. Have no idea what they mean though, but they look like runes."

"Did I tell you water elements from Ireland can read palms and lies?" She asked Shad, her hand gripping his.

"Heh... not until now no," he replied with a hint of cheek.

"You best keep that in mind, now if ye don't mind I have a schedule to keep and I hate to be the one to miss out on my introduction course..." Clo said as she made her way past Shad looking towards the forest.

Shad's eyes lit up gold as he rushed forward, keeping pace with her. "Well, you're certainly fiery for a water spirit. Care for a wager then?"

"That depends boy-o, what's yer wager?" Clo asked spining around while walking backwards this time.

"Hmm... we race to the school. Loser has to buy or make lunch for the winner for a month."

"You do know I could just call upon a rainstorm and increase my speed to sprint to the location right? Or have you always been a daft git?" Col asked Shad, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh?" Shad leaned in, a cocky grin on his face. "You really think you're fast enough?"

"Nothing is faster than a raging river, you of all people should know that. One wrong move an...whoosh, you're swept aside." She argued.

"I'm a strong swimmer," he challenged her. "Or is it your Irish pride is preventing you from telling the truth... you're afraid to lose to a total stranger." In a split second, Shad was in her face, his eyes golden as he slipped into an Irish accent like hers. "Ain't that the truth, lass?"

Clo poked Shad with her right index finger hard, her nails pressing in his clothed chest. "Oi, don't you go, high and mighty proud with me! You straight up asked if I wanted to race, and then followed by your wee little requests and rewards, don't you you funny court jester?" Clo asked Shad.

"Did I now?" Shad questioned, not dropping the accent. "Beggin yer pardon, but I seem to recall only makin the bet, lass. Not'in else. You seem to be the one dodgin the offer." He pointed straight ahead. "You. Me. Race. Loser does the winner's lunch for a month. Deal?"

"You just want a home cooked meal from a woman such as myself? What do you think just because I'm from the old country, I know how to cook...well I do! But you got off lucky."

"Prolly not as good as me. But no, I just wanna have a wee bit of fun wit ya."

She immediately cut him off by shoving a piece of corn beef from her Tupperware in her bag into his hands. "Feast your taste buds on that ye hound..." She said in a prideful manner.

He hesitated for a moment before tearing it in two, biting into his piece while pressing the other hand into her dainty lips, earning a surprised squeak. "Hm... needs work, but it's getting there," Shad smirked, his eyes not losing their golden glow.

"Yah have to cook it you Daft git!" She snapped smacking him upside the head. "If it's as good as it tastes, now imagine after you cook it! All food is better warm."

"Eh. I've made better," the black haired boy smirked with a shrug. "Buuuut hey, you'll get there eventually, Clo." He took a cookie from his bag, offering the sweet to her. "Try one of these and dare to call yourself the better cook, baker, whatever it is you want to call it."

"This is just as good as mine! You are just a lazy Sheep and want someone to cook for you, but fine I accept." She snapped at him.

He waved the cookie in front of her. "Buuuuuut you've never tried it. Besides," He leaned in close with a smirk. "Maybe I want to throw the match and make stuff for someone other than my disastrous cook of a brother."

"You are treading on some serious dangerous waters Shad, I suggest you drop anchor before you sink..." She warned Shad, as Clo stopped and fixed her shoes.

"Please, like I'd lose on purpose to a gorgeous Irish beauty like you," the younger Shepard teased, stowing the uneaten cookie in his coat again. "I'm not holding back."

"Prepare to eat a slice of humble pie..." She smiled tying back her long black hair.

"Was about to say the same thing," Shad smirked, flicking the cuffs of his coat sleeves. Rain began to pour from the sky as Clo bent down digging her fingers in to the muddied ground, bending her knees and raising her ass up, as she looked like she was going to charge. Shad got in a similar position and started to count down. "Three... two... one... GO!" The two sprang off, charging through the rain and mud like demons possessed, managing to blaze past Demon and Moka on the way, almost exposing her to the rain as the blowback from their running tugged at her umbrella.

"Wh-what was that?!" Moka asked in confusion and a touch of fear.

Demon wiped off the water from his trench coat. "Some ass not playing it safe..." Demon growled, marching down the path as he went past the school gates. Shad and Clo immediately skid across the stone path both arriving at the school at the same time. Shock immediately crossed their minds.

"Heh... looks like a tie," Shad announced, looking to the elemental woman as the rain pittered out.

"Hmmph tie, I would've won if you weren't trying to trip me halfway to the gate." She boasted seeing as she saw she could've won easily.

"Please, like I would cheat in the presence of a lovely woman like you," Shad bowed deeply, a smile on his face.

"Cheat, and steal..." Demon said walking past the two with Moka.

"Seras doesn't count, she has a damn living shadow to protect her!" Shad snapped at his brother before turning back to Clo. "Heh... sorry."

Demon came back and yanked his left ear. "'Orientation' brother, remember?" Demon growled, causing Clo to laugh, seeing as they all were going to be late, seeing Moka rush in to the hallway.

Shad quickly escaped the painful grip before matching pace with Clo. "So, now onto the matter of the bet... Does cooking for each other for the month sound fair to you, Clo?"

"Aye...it does, look me up in the mess hall today?" Clo asked Shad, seeing she'd like to continue the conversation later.

"Sounds fair. I'd at least like to know what you like to eat first anyway," the black haired boy smiled at her, playing with a stray lock of his hair before sticking his marked hand to her again. "Well, one last thing... It's an honor to meet you, Clodagh."

Clo nodded before bowing her head in respect. "It was a pleasure Shad." She said with a smile. The two stopped dead as they felt something... off when their hands touched. Shad felt a surge of power, while Clo felt her lose her grip on her monster form slightly, her hand becoming water and vibrating slightly. Shad's hand recoiled and the change ended, leaving both in shock.

However, before either could follow up on what just happened, Demon opened up the class room door to his left seeing an almost full room, his eyes scanned the room, it was hard to keep the aura in check as he could sense all types of monsters inside this room, including a very... vibrant one in the back with the cyan hair. "…..Are you Ms...Nekonome?" Damon asked looking at the crumpled-up piece of paper in his jacket.

Shad came in, waved, and took his seat, not bothering to socialize with the others or give his name. The action stunned the teacher slightly. "Uh... yes... yes I am..." The woman nodded, eyes planted on the seemingly disrespectful brother before gathering her compusure. "Are you two the new students?"

"I am? Also, being a tier above my brother, I was ordered to give you our transfer documents, so you can keep discretion and send them to the administration?" Demon asked as he approached the teacher.

She rifled through the papers and her eyes widened further, swallowing heavily. "Uh... of course, Mr. Shepard. Please, take your-"

"Hi, Damon!" Moka waved from her seat, making most of the men glare at the red eyed teen.

"Thank you, Ma'am—Oh you..." Damon sighed, seeing he got her, but then immediately noticed the glares, and returned it back. _**"What the fuck are you slimy cretins looking at?!"**_ He barked with a venom in his words. The mere intensity of his voice sent many backing up.

Shad ignored his brother, noting the desk in the row to his left was empty, though it had a nameplate on it. "… Mizore Shirayuki..." He closed his eyes, focusing on the auras around him, one of his unique talents he took pride in. Most of them were low leveled, with the exception of his brother, Moka, and oddly his own despite not being as good a fighter. However, it did give him the information he needed from the lingering presence of the girl's aura.

 _A Yuki Onna... Interesting... Damon will want to know about this._

Any creatures that were even half decent with ranged magic were Damon's bane. The older sibling had no tolerance for the arcane arts, which lead to Shad being the one sent to assassinate those who were more magically inclined. This also was the obvious reason Damon hadn't had a chance with Seras yet. The damn sentient shadow wouldn't let anyone near her that she wasn't attracted to. Shad wrote a note on a piece of paper and slipped it into Demon's hand as he passed to get to his desk.

[There's a Yuki Onna in the class, but judging by the aura she's left behind, she hasn't been here long. There's also a pretty strong Vampire, but I'm pretty sure you knew that. She's nowhere near Alucard's level though, so no worries there... or at least not much. Other than that, there's a pretty powerful succubus. After that, they all drop off into the lower-class monsters. Ogres, Ghouls, an Imp or two. That one guy that didn't back down is probably the strongest of the lower classes. Proceed with caution. I know how you struggle with pretty much all magic. Mental included.]

Damon folded the note as he sat down at his desk, concentrating on his teacher as she prepped the orientation. She gave the bare bones lessons on how the monster world worked, having to blend in with humans and that the school's purpose was to do just that; learn to exist among humans. "But that's so lame!" One student with a lot of bravado and a bad attitude exclaimed. "We monsters are so much more powerful than humans! I say we storm the human world and take it for ourselves!"

"You monsters can't do anything against high powered rifles, or tanks, or even aircraft...in fact it'd be open season... so go ahead be stupid and get yourself killed." Demon argued.

Shad looked up from his dozing state, a serious look in his eyes. "And even if you can, you're forgetting one crucial detail... the Helsing organization and their ace would literally tear this entire room apart in less than a second if he so deemed it. We're all _alive_ because some monsters had the sense to help them in the war in exchange for all races being able to co-exist. And do recall, the moment that deal is broken, Alucard is going to attack us all and finish what he started." Many of the students looked confused, but a good few knew who Shad was referring to and cowered in fear. All except Moka, who had a more uncomfortable look on her face than anything.

"Who the hell is Alucard?" The punk asked, glaring at Shad with distaste. "In fact, you don't smell like a monster to me... neither does your shit stain brother.

"Wow ignorance is big around here..." Damon said to the punk. "I'm a literal fucking demon...fuck stain." Demon hissed.

Shad waved his marked hand. "Magic user. Got a problem with that, dunce?"

Tension started to build before Nekonome nervously cut in. "N-now now, we can't go into monster forms, remember?"

"You literally have your tail and ears out," Shad pointed out. Sure enough, the teacher had a cat's tail and ears with the same color fur as her blonde hair out. The bell rang and Shad got up from his desk, immediately heading for the mess hall. "Fuck it. A low level like you isn't a match for me and my brother anyway. Monster form or not, we'd wipe the floor with you."

Demon approached Nekonome handing her the last form, as he was now committed to staying here in this academy. "See you later teach..." Demon nodded before going out the door.

Shad plopped down next to Clo, sighing into his hands. "Gooooods damn it... orientation was hell. Hopefully the rest of the year is better. How about you, Clo? Any new enemies or friends since you saw me?"

"Nope, just utter silence from a drooling instructor who forgot her coffee this mornin.." Clo replied fixing her pony-tail hair.

Shad took the full bag of cookies from his coat, offering the open bag to her. "Want a couple? You never got to try one earlier." He took one of the sugary disks from the bag and bit into it, smiling slightly as a small sense of sugary bliss came over him.

"What are these?" She asked him, as she took a bite of one, enjoying the flavor.

"Sugar cookies. I would have made chocolate chip, but we ran out."

"These aren't sugar cookies, more like powder sugar...what did you run out of an ingredient?" She asked Shad, seeing her taste buds were heightened.

"… Sad but true," he sighed, taking another bite. "Used all the good stuff in our farewell party. That was all I had left. Still, pretty good, right?"

Clo patted Shad on the back. "Extremely, you done well, I am proud of your success."

"Hm... hold on. Let me see that corn bread of yours." Shad swiped the container from her and started to push magic into it, a small amount of steam coming out from the lid and the bread simmering with heat. "There." He popped off the lid and took out his knife, splitting the bread for them both to enjoy before taking a bite. "Mmmm... damn, that is good." The black haired man looked to his new friend with a teasing look. "Still not as good as mine though, water sprite."

Clo punched his shoulder playfully, eating her portion of bread. "Shud up, ye daft fool..."

Demon left the mess hall as he headed outside to the court yard to get away from all the noise and monsters. "What am I even doing here? Initiation of elite my ass..." He grouched.

"You... you're not a demon, are you?!" Moka asked from behind him, nerves evident in her voice.

"What? No, that's just my designated title." Demon responded.

"I... I thought so... your blood tasted like a human's. But... there's something else that was bothering me... more than your race."

"My blood is infused with a compound agent, but the Human part is correct." Demon responded finishing his energy drink.

Moka swallowed hard before she asked her next question. "Do you really know Alucard?"

"…. That's confidential, for many reasons." Demon responded to Moka, as he crushed his can.

"So you do know him..." The pink haired girl had a forlorn look in her eyes. "Father talked about him all the time... how he and his brother in arms once ruled over the humans as kings... Alucard was always the stronger of the two though."

"Ruled is a strong word..." Demon countered knowing the Franks banded together to overthrow the Vamperial League.

"Those were his words, not mine... but-"

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the shit stain Demon," the punk from class smirked, walking up to the duo with a grin on his face. "You know, some of the guys are reeeeally pissed that you took one of the best looking girls in the class to yourself... Myself included."

Demon turned to the thug, as he popped his own neck. "You have... three seconds to retract that statement..." Demon gave him a suggestion.

"And if I don't wanna?" The thug asked, a cocky grin on his face.

Shad's ear twitched and he sighed, getting up from his seat. "Damn it all... looks like Damon's in trouble again..."

"One..." Demon began to count.

"Hey Clo... how fast do you think we could get to my brother's location?" Shad asked the water girl.

"Within a few seconds, why?" She asked Shad, putting down her drink.

"Two..." Demon said hitting the second number.

"Well... there's a reason I was sent with him outside of convenience," the younger brother answered as they sped off.

"Oi? Don't tell me this is sob story about how ye mother was worried for you and you both got sent off to a boarding school?" CLo asked Shad, in a disinterested tone.

" _ **Three...**_ "

* _ **CRACK!**_ *

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ " Saizo screamed out the top of his lungs as his left arm was broken behind him with ease.

"Nope... she was worried for the other students," Shad replied, pointing to the orge's now broken arm.

Demon had his foot on Saizou's back. "You want to retract that statement? Or do I need to take your arm off?" Demon growled, pressing the steel tip of his boot in to the broken arm.

"You... mother... fu-" Saizo was silenced by Shad's knife taking a few hairs before sticking in the ground by his brother's boot.

"… We have orders, Damon," Shad reminded him.

Demon began to press even further. "I know...I'm not going to kill him...So how about it? Want to retract it, because you're about to be known as the one armed ogre soon..." He threatened.

"Fine! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Saizo shouted, fearing for the limb.

Demon cocked his head to the left before removing his right foot off his arm, followed by a...

* _ **POP!**_ *

Demon reset his arm back in to place. "There was that so bad?" Demon said with a somewhat stable tone.

"I'm surprised, Damon... you usually do worse to ogres," Shad mused, heading back to the school grounds.

"Are you complaining?" Demon asked Shad, while Moka just watched what just happened before her eyes.

"No. Just means I don't have to stop you myself," the younger Shepard shrugged, far more relaxed that he should have been. "… You wanna say something, Vampire girl? Or are you going to gawk?"

Demon turned to the pink haired vampire. "I hope that didn't scare you too much..." He sighed as in truth he was going to rip off his arm.

"I... why would you..." Moka asked in confusion.

"My brother and ogres go back a long way, a lot of bad blood between 'em," Shad explained in a flawless lie. "He tends to be a bit more aggressive with them than others as a result. But, given one almost did the same thing to him... I can't blame him too much."

"Anyways we should be setting to our dor—" Both Shad and Demon were punched into the wall by a transformed Saizou. "This is what I get for not killing his ass..." Demon growled.

"… I am one hundred and ten percent _**done**_ ," Shad growled, his marks glowing as he swung his hand at the monster. While the hand didn't make contact, some unseen force threw Saizo almost ten meters away. "Damon... beat him within an inch of his life."

Sazio whistled causing two more ogres to appear. "Oh great..." Demon said. "Let's put them in a tactical disadvantage...forest." Demon said, as he quickly lead the way.

Shad grinned and his blade slipped into his hand. "Read my mind."

"Upstart warlock asshole!" Saizo roared, his attention now firmly on Shad.

"Wait for me!" Moka exclaimed, following the two men, with Clo immediately using the school's pipes to usher in water to strike them with full force to guard Shad as the ogres were getting ready to throw a telephone booth.

The three brutes who were tinted tan, red, and orange were charging and bumping in to trees. "Hehe..." Shad chuckled as they were now in the thick of the woods, trees all around them as he pulled his hood up. "My turn now..." He took off into the branches, his knife ready to sing.

The Ogres began to divide Saizo went after Demon and Moka while the Red and Orange Ogre went after Clo and Shad. "Quit running you fucking pussies!" Saizou growled at Demon and Moka.

"Okay!" Shad laughed, lunging at his friends. The orges' hard flesh was no match for one of Integra's best daggers, peeling through the skin and tearing flesh like a hot knife through butter. He pivoted when he hit the ground and leapt again, and again, and again, essentially becoming a blur as he struck every weak point. He eventually landed a fair bit away, readjusting his gloves with a cocky grin on his face. "The show's over." Blood spewed from the wounds he caused, the two monsters falling to the ground unconscious.

Clo blinked at Shad twice, the water she had ready to aid him falling to the ground. "Wha... How did you... that was amazing." Clo said with star lights in her eyes.

"I trained with Seras and Bernidat for months getting that down... it wasn't easy," Shad sighed with a smile on his face. "But basically, I call it my all out attack. Powerful, flashy, and rewarding as hell to pull off."

" _ **You're mine!**_ " Saizo growled lunging for Moka, though Demon quickly pushed her out of the way and pulled her rosary off, causing an audible _***Chnk***_

"Oh... that isn't good," Shad paled, feeling power explode from the girl. Demon got in Saizo's grip as he pushed Moka in to the foliage. "Uh... Damon..." Shad tried to get his attention. "Nggrrrgh not now...Brother..."

"Damon..." Shad tried again, seeing Moka start to change as red light filled the area.

"Uh guys?" Clo aske, seeing the aura glow as she rushed over to Shad. "What?!" Demon barked as he finally saw the aura. "….Oh..." He grunted.

The ever-present moon over the campus turned red as Moka's hair turned from pink to white, growing ever so slightly taller as her breasts and butt went up a couple sizes. Her eyes opened to reveal intense red eyes, a no nonsense and mature aura about her.

"Wh..." Demon was speechless seeing her.

"That... is a vampire unsealed..." Shad breathed out, feeling the power hit him like a wave. "That rosary around her neck you pulled off kept that part of her sealed away."

"Oh of course it was the seal!" Demon barked in frustration punching the Ogre in the face.

"Wha... what the hell is this?" Saizo asked, bloody and broken. "An undine... some warlock/ninja freak... a demon... and now a god damned vampire? What... what the actual fuck?" A fire lit in his eyes as his rage hit its peak. "No! Screw all of you! I'll take you all down myself!" Shad smirked and sheathed his knife.

"Yeah... try telling that to her," the magic user smiled, pointing to Moka.

Demon managed to pry himself out of his grip and take a step back. "Hmph...you miserable Whelp... do you think you can march around here acting like you own the place?" Moka asked as she stepped out of the foliage, the aura burning off the dead leaves.

"You don't scare me you white haired bint," the ogre growled, ready to throw down.

"Yo, Clo, you wanna head back to campus and finish lunch?" Shad asked, clearly not interested anymore.

"The fuck are you two going?!" Saizo growled as he broke his attention off Moka.

"Well I mean... you're clearly fucked right now," Shad pointed out.

"You think you can just ignore me? I think you need to …. _**LEARN YOUR PLACE!**_ " Moka lunged forward as she twirled and kicked Saizo in the chest, breaking several ribs and throwing him in to a maze of dead trees.

"Ooooo... that's gonna sting," Shad laughed, a grin on his face.

"You...Did that on purpose..." Demon coughed out while on his hands and knees.

"Well duh," the younger sibling grinned, offering a hand to his brother. "Not my fault the guy was such a dumbass for falling for such a weak act." Demon grunted as he got up on his left knee, taking a deep breath as he heard pops in his own ribs from compressing his body from the ogre's grip. Demon shook his head roughly as he felt the sting in that action, before he could look up he saw Moka's feet in his sight, as he slowly looked up trailing upwards, until both red eyes locked on each other. Shad grabbed Clo's hand and started to drag her away. "Alright, back to lunch. I think it's best we leave these two alone for now anyway." He didn't notice the faint glow of his mark as he held the monster girl's hand.

 _ **What a trickster...**_

"Why are two students of Dracula's at Yokai academy?" Moka asked Demon. "….Why are you sealed?" Demon retorted wiping the blood from his mouth with his right hand.

Moka clicked her tongue. "That's a worrying amount of cheek coming from a human in your position."

"You use Human and position like I give a damn...Vamp..." Demon groaned getting up on his feet, a bit wobbly.

"Hmph... I'd drain you dry if the other me didn't see you as some kind of friend right now."

"And I'd...* _ **Cough**_ * put a stake in your heart if I didn't find you so damn attractive.." He grunted.

Moka glared at him. "Please... flattery will get you absolutely nowhere with me."

"Worth a shot... but I suppose a Vampire like you wants some sort of Compensation, so...do you want some blood?" He said to the woman.

Her fangs pierced his neck without a second thought, draining him of the red plasma. Demon winced, while Moka was drinking a rare blood type that practically made a healthy glow. She parted after almost a solid minute, red on her lips with a pleased expression. "You heal quickly, I see."

"….I do... Dig the eyes by the way... red is my favorite color with out question." He chuckled.

"Like I said. Getting nowhere fast." She picked the jeweled cross off the ground.

"Maybe that's the fun part..." He gave her a wink. "….See you around."

She scoffed and clicked the piece into place, bringing back the pink haired, innocent Moka. "Uh... Damon?" She asked, her voice a bit higher and sweet compared to the slightly deeper and stern voice of the Other Moka. "What happen? And why do I feel strangely full?" She licked her lips and gasped. "Did I... Did I drink your blood again?"

"Yes...yes you did..." Demon laughed, as he walked over to her. "Come on, now that the trash has been taken out, want to go grab a bite?" Demon asked Moka.

"I would, but... I think I've already gotten my fill," she blushed embarrassedly.

"Then optional it is..." Demon winced as he began to walk back to the school.

"So... what do you think about humans, Clo?" Shad asked, relaxing after finishing the rest of his food.

"You are a strange bunch..." Clo confessed in shock, seeing how well he took out two Ogres.

"Most aren't that strong," he confessed. "Hell, most aren't even that nice. I personally don't like people in general." He lowered his voice as he got into more personal territory.

"The Humano-Vamperial Wars though left untold millions dead, with the Humans being the victors..." She said to him.

"I'm not saying just humans," Shad told her. "In all honesty, I find almost no one in the crowd to be appealing to be around. People are snarling, disgusting cesspits of hatred and contempt for anyone who disagrees with them or their world views. It's people, humans or otherwise, that disgust me," he growled, before looking at her with a soft smile. "And then there's persons. Like you. Damon. Moka. My friends back home too. You're all intelligent, at least mostly rational beings that I can actually be around without wanting to either go to sleep or isolate myself."

"Isolation is fun for most of the times, but boy-o you need to socialize with people, take me for an example, I'm the lucky few." She pointed out to the hunter.

"Oh, trust me, I know. I just don't like doing it the old fashioned way by going out and meeting people... well, not often. Using you as another example, I kinda pick people out from the crowd. I'm a better judge of character than most." Shad smiled at her. "You're special. I spotted a few others in school with potential too earlier, but honestly? I like keeping a small circle of friends." He pulled her into a one armed hug. "And I consider you one of em."

Clo blushed as she moved her hand over his shoulder. "I thank you for that..." She smiled, leaning to his right cheek kissing it.

Shad blushed in turn, turning a bit nervous. "Uh... glad you enjoy my company, Clo."

( _ **Several Hours Later...**_ )

The two Shepards were in Demon's room as they began to unload their equipment. "Drum mags?" Demon asked looking in Shad's case.

"Never know," the younger brother shrugged. "Could use the firepower someday."

"You have holy water for just in case?" Demon asked looking through his own luggage.

"Aye. Putting down salt too," Shad reported, taking out a container and sprinkling it on his windowsill. "What about you?"

"Have a set of silver bullet ammunition and stakes for crossbows for the... rogue vamps and wolves..." He said, fixing a hand crossbow.

"Right. Well... I'm heading to get a bath," Shad informed Damon, grabbing pajamas and a towel. "Doing all out attacks alone sends my body temperature sky rocketing. Don't think I need to say anything else. You do what you gotta, I'll be back in... well... that entirely depends on if I fall asleep or not."

"Don't drown..." Demon chuckled as he fixed his silver dagger.

Shad sighed at his brother's antics, heading straight to the baths and turning on the hot water. "Damn..." He winced, feeling a muscle pull in his arm. "Aaaaand that's why you don't do it alone, Shad." He rolled his arm as he disrobed, grabbing a towel and stepping into the hot water. "Aaaaaah... that's better." He grabbed a bag and dumped a bit of the contents inside, making the water feel more relaxing. "That's good..."

The pipes began to rattle and groan as it sounded like something was stuck in the pipes. Shad's hand started to shimmer as he readied his magic, preparing to push any intruder away and make a run for his weapon. " And of course, it's after I put in the bath salts... alright. Just come on out whatever you are." Blue like liquid streamed forward as a naked Clo fell face forward on to Shad's groin, and her groin was up in his face, followed by a splash. Shad casually pushed her off him and smiled at her. "Hey Clo. Thought you were something a bit more... malevolent. What brings you here?"

"The salts... it's a delicacy from where I come from..." Clo confessed sighing as she became transparent in the water.

"Really? Huh... I'll have to put some in the pasta later then," Shad mused, scrubbing his shoulder with a soapy sponge.

A water tendril grabbed his sponge and scrubbed his face, ever so gently. "It was a wild day today, wasn't it?" Clo asked, as her form appeared behind Shad as he was sitting against her body, head in between her breasts.

"Aye. I gotta admit though, putting those ogres in their place was- Agh damn it!" The young hunter cursed, his arm cramping again.

She sighed as the water began to glow a bright blue as his wounds healed with in the body of water. "Feeling better?" She asked.

"Healing water... nice," Shad smiled. "Thanks, Clo. I owe you for that one. I should have learned my lesson in training, no all out attacks without a partner. I overextend to compensate for the lower damage."

She moved again through the water, mounting him. "Aye, so ye want to have some fun?" The water element asked Shad.

"Uh... what?" He asked, a blush forming on his face.

"A good senseless roll in the hay?" She asked.

"Huh... I'm surprised. Didn't think you that kinda girl."

"Water Elements are very passionate about friends..." She laughed leaning in closer.

"Hm... I'm up for some fooling around, but actually doing the deed?" The black haired teen gave her a sheepish smile. "That I'm saving for the future."

"Tsk,tsk,tsk... sorry boy-o, water spirit has to have the release..." She licked her lips, as she used the water to form around his body as she trapped him with in a pool of breathable water.

"Well then..." His fingers found her most private place and rubbed it. "I'll try not to disappoint." Shad used his other hand to stroke her hair and rub her scalp, his tongue brushed against her left nipple.

A red glare went through her eyes as she became one with the water. "You silly, silly man..." An aquatic voice became apparent, as he felt his muscles around his shoulders being massaged and tensed up by the water.

"How am I being silly?" He asked, a light hearted tone to his voice.

"I need the release...not mine, we're selfless spirits..." She taunted, as a vibrating pulse went from around his neck, to shoulders, chest, stomach, then groin.

"So... you're basically asking me to get off without needing to get you off in turn?" He was silenced as he felt a very warm sensation followed by Clo's tongue around his half erect shaft. "Ooooh god. So.. What does this make us exactly? A bit too early for lovers, but this isn't what I'd call a casual friendship either."

She just kept slowly bobbing her head, her black strands of hair floating gracefully in the water. Shad decided to return the favor by worming his hands between her thighs, rubbing her inner thighs and massaging her slit. "You didn't think I'd let you go without a bit of pleasure, did you?"

She made an audible pop with in the water. "Want to see a cool trick?" Clo asked Shad.

"… See the thing is, I know you're playing me. But I do," he smirked, hands around her hips.

"Too late!" She snapped as she popped back on it before... she began to spin in a 360 motion in the water, swirling her tongue around his length.

"… Cool trick, but it looks a little weird if I'm being honest." She became transparent so she was invisible, while she went faster to the point it was a typhoon, on his shaft. "O-okay then!" Shad gasped, pleasure shooting in his body before he placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "Hey... do you want to see something cool?"

"Mmmm?" She asked looking up at him with her eyes locked on his. Shad focused his feelings into his marked hands and placed them on her head, directly sending what pleasure he was feeling into her head and through her body.

"I'm an empath." Her eyes shot open as the water went from bright blue to dark purple. Shad immediately halted when he detected the Aphrodisiac compounds in the water, as Clo's face had a huge red blush, sucking on him hungrily now. "Oooooh that's not good... or... well..." He let his mind be seduced by the water, making him hungry for her. "It really kinda is... so, Clo, here's the d-eal~!" Shad's blush deepened as his mind started to sink into lust. "Friends with benefits... room for something more in the future. Sound good?"

"Mmmhmmm!" She nodded sucking on him faster.

"Well then..." The water turned almost black as his own lust was added to the mix. "I'm not holding anything back." Shad pulled her mouth of his dick and kissed her hungrily, playing with her ass with one hand while using the other to bring them closer together. "Well now, little Undine... do you want me?"

"Yes! I want your human body and mine to be one!" She screamed hungrily.

A red warm glow came from the bathroom window, as a flame like substance breached the pool of water causing it to explode, throwing Clo on to the bathroom floor and the bath water to steam as it dissolved with a girl with short red hair sitting on Shad's lap. "…..This isn't the bus stop...is it?" She asked.

"…" Shad looked her in the eyes with a dead expression. "You're on top of another guy. What do you think?"

She looked around seeing she was in a bathroom. "Oh Shit..." She said looking around.

The young hunter sighed and tried to push her off"… Not that I mind, but I was trying to take a bath."

"You don't tell anyone this happened and I won't..." She noticed his erection. "Tell anyone you were jacking yourself off in your own tub..." She said with a chuckle.

"My own tub, I don't give a damn," Shad challenged her.

"Oi! You daft bitch!" Clo shot up as the water began to go around Clo's body. "You interrupted our mating ritual!" Clo snapped.

"Oooooh great... an Undine," the red-haired woman sighed, getting off Shad and looking at her. "So, whoring yourself off to another guy who needed to get one off then?"

Clo's eyes lit up a bright blue as she summoned a water spear. "Take it back fire skank!" She snapped.

"The hell did you just-" Shad pushed Clo into the bath and pointed to the window.

"You, leave with no problems. Do that and I'll cook you lunch for a week."

Demon busted in with a fire extinguisher and shot the fire elemental. "AAYAAAHAHAHHA!" The woman cried out shivering as her form darkened. "You asshole!" She screamed at Demon. "The fuck are you doing in here?!" Demon snapped at the fire woman.

"Her aim was off I'm guessing," Shad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Here allow me to correct that..." Demon said cracking his knuckles.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," the red haired woman sighed, lighting on fire to leave again.

"Too late..."

 _ **(two point five seconds later...)**_

The woman went flying like a bolt of lightning as Demon clapped his hands.

"Bit much..." Shad stated.

"Now can you both keep your mating cycle down?" Demon said to the two, as he waved his hands over the window with it slowly repairing.

"In my own defense, I've had shit building up since I met Seras," Shad defended himself, sitting in the tub.

"In my bleh, bleh, bleh. Shhh! I have to get some rest soon..." Demon growled slamming the door.

"So... mood dead?" Shad asked Clo, scrubbing his back.

"It was kind of nice of him to throw the skank out like that..." She sighed.

"Guessing there's the whole 'fire vs water' rivalry?"

"Fire vs water, fire vs ice, water vs ice, fire vs water vs ice... fire/water/ice fucking... trust me I know allllllll the stories..." Clo sighed.

Shad started to wash off the Undine's back. "Well, she knows who we are now. Hopefully she won't try to start anything, but I doubt it. Didn't even get enough time to get a proper profile on her... oh well." The young hunter moved his arms to her stomach and started to scrub there as well. "You kinda lost it back there though... sorry about that. Not entirely in control of this thing yet." He waved his marked right hand.

"Daauuuggghh... it's alright, it was stupid of me to try and get knocked up like that..." She chuckled scrubbing the back of her head.

"Well..." He pushed down on her G-spot. "We can still have a bit of fun if you want. Don't want to go to bed with blue balls, right?"

"Do you know how water elementals like myself...copulate?" She asked Shad.

"I have two guesses..." He started to shampoo her hair, washing the flowing brown locks.

"Let me just stop you right there... yes we fuck like normal people but... in the form of my element... pregnancy literally lasts one day..." She confessed, while in her human form would be completely different.

"… You must spend the whole day drinking or eating in order to pull something like that off."

"No need, the water provides us with all the nutrients and organic material we need to create life after mating.

"Neat... well, as much as I'd love a kid and family, I'd at least want it with a girlfriend. Not someone I met earlier today. No offense." He dumped a bucket of bath water on her head and ran his hands through it, ridding it of the cleansing substances. "So... since we're alone and you clearly aren't in the mood anymore, I have to ask... what do you like to eat? We still have that thing remember."

"….everything... I loved visiting the continent of Japan, China, Korea, Australia, and Italy." She confessed to him, her favorite places to be.

"Heh... you're making it hard to nail down a kind of food to focus on. Hm..." He put and hand on his chin as he thought. "Unless you have a place you liked in particular, I could make a bit of everything and give you that."

"It would sound lovely, but tomorrow is my turn to cook for you." She reminded.

"No no," he laughed, turning Clo around and looking her in her oceanic blue eyes. "We cook for each other every day for the next month. That was the deal. None of this turns BS."

Her hands slowly found themselves around his shaft again. "Are you sure you don't need comforting?" Clo asked, as her moist hair rested against his back.

"Do you?" Shad asked, grasping her bum.

"I will admit, I tried to get you to knock me up, to anchor you down as my mate..." She came clean with Shad.

"Oh?" He asked, a smile on his face. "Touched, but I don't jump into relationships like that."

"Aye... I've been bad... I need to be punished for that trick..." She said to him in a heavy breath.

While Shad caught what she was trying to do easily, he smirked and only smacked her ass lightly. "If you want punishment, I can provide... I just can't promise it'll be tonight."

She shivered feeling the slap on her ass. "Uh...Shad... can you spank me again...I just felt this... Spark, or something..." Clo stuttered.

"Hm... fine. I'll humor you," Shad smiled at her, readying his hand. "Just know this isn't the punishment I have in mind. You'll find what that is soon enough." He brought his hand down with a loud smack, reddening her cheeks slightly. She shivered with delight turning in to liquid and going down the drain with his bath water. "I'll see you tomorrow, Clo." He got up and stretched as he dried off, plans forming in his head. The young hunter opened up the door and immediately headed for his mini kitchen, starting to cook. "So, turns out Clo may be a masochist."

"Trying to sleep!" Demon barked shooting a crossbow bolt near Shad's head.

The hunter didn't flinch as he cooked late into the night, packing things up and putting them in the freezer for tomorrow. "Whew... that ought to do it." Shad leapt into his bed, staring up at the ceiling until his eyes drifted shut.

* * *

 _ **The next day, around lunch time in the mess hall...**_

Shad slammed down a couple of large boxes into the table, a smile on his face. "Alright! Lunch time! Damon, here's yours." He slid the red and black box to his brother. "And Clo, here's yours." The younger brother slid the water elemental the blue and green box.

Demon fixed his napkin around his shirt, as he got ready to dig in. Though before Demon could take a bite, he heard a shoe slipping on the floor's surface causing the person to ram in to him, causing Demon's face to be planted in to his food. Demon's eyes lit up as he roughly grabbed the person's left hand, standing up from the table.

"Damon, chill!" Shad scolded him, tearing the person away. "This one's... well... she's like us."

Demon paused for a moment seeing the woman. His lips vibrated almost in a growling way. "I wasn't hungry anyways..." He sighed as the rage left him.

"There's still enough left for you to eat, you big baby," Shad teased him before looking over the girl.

The woman was in a blue sweatshirt with three purple lines going across the middle section, wearing brown cargo shorts. "Well?" Demon asked the seemingly shocked and silent woman.

{I'm very sorry,} the woman moved her hands quickly, not opening her mouth.

Demon's eyes blinked a few times reading each hand signal. "Are...are you mute?" Demon asked the woman. She nodded her head.

{Forgive my brother,} Shad signed back. {He's a little testy when people stop him from eating. Just be glad it wasn't bacon.}

{Me not testy, me short fused when it comes to people moving on my position... me actually a really nice guy, big strong, decent, very smart too.} Demon made poor hand signals as he wasn't proficient in the signals.

Frisk giggled as the older brother tried to speak in hands. {In what world?} Shad asked, making her giggle more.

Demon stopped as he looked at him giving the universal sign language for 'fuck you', which was giving him the middle finger. {Fuck You.}

{I'm Shad, this is Damon,} Shad introduced them to the brunette.

{Me prefers Demon... What's is your nome...naum...name?} He asked.

{I'm Frisk,} the woman replied, a kind smile on her face. {It's nice to meet you two.}

Demon stopped for a moment. "Wait...why the fuck am I doing sign language when you know what I'm saying." Demon asked.

"Because I started doing it to mess with your head," Shad smiled, sitting down and starting to eat the lunch Clo made for him.

Demon glared at Shad, with his left eye twitching. "You know what you little shit, you can take your crappy lunch boxes and go to fucking hell.." Demon huffed as he stepped out of his seating.

"That was... a little much," Clo commented as Shad's brother left hearing range.

"My bad none the less," Shad sighed. "I tend to forget he doesn't like it when I prank him..." Moka quickly followed Damon, causing Frisk to just move her left fingers to her mouth almost as if nervousness and a sense of guilt was flooding her. "Don't worry, he'll get over it. It was my fault anyway, Frisk. Come on, sit down. Looks like you brought something from home yourself." He offered the seat across from Clo to the mute.

She nodded her head as she sat down pulling out a slice of butter scotch pie. "Oh wow... that smells awesome," Shad commented, digging into what Clo made him. "Oh, yeah! Clo, what do ya think of the food?"

She dropped her fork, tasting it. "Oh...My... God..." She said, before digging in to the food with such ferocity, it nearly freaked both Shad and Frisk out.

"Yeah... having access to better ingredients makes all the difference. I told you, those cookies would have been way better if I had better stuff," Shad boasted, eating his food at a much more average pace. "Gotta say though, this is awesome Clo. You weren't lying when you said you were a good cook." The hunter looked at Frisk. "How about you? Enjoying your lunch, Frisk?"

She cut a slice of her pie and handed it to Shad. "{Here.}" She said in sign language.

Shad smiled and took a bite, his mouth exploding in flavor. "Oh... oh wow! Who made this?"

[ _ **You feel happy... with a restoration of 10 HP.**_ ]

{"My Mom..."} She said in her sign language.

"Well, your mother is an excellent cook." He offered what was left of what Frisk gave him to Clo. "Want a taste, Clo? Seriously, this is amazing."

"Frisk!" A tall white haired male, pale skin, silver eyes, with a red scarf, white long sleeved shirt and black jeans appeared, grabbing her shoulders sliding her away from the food. "There you are! I the great Papyrus have been looking all afternoon! The moment I saw you over here, getting in trouble, I had to swoop in and save you!" The male called Papyrus declared, catching some awkward glances.

"Uh... she's eating lunch though," Shad pointed out.

"Hmph! Only the best food for my best friend! Nye he he he he! And that is..." A white aura formed around Papyrus as he twirled around holding out a platter of... " _ **SPAGHETTI!**_ " He declared placing it front of Frisk, which she just looked at with a silent stare.

"…" Shad took a bit of it and shrugged. "Pretty good." He took a spare fork, handing a bit of his own to Papyrus. "Care to try some of mine?"

"Huh? Oh! Why sure! It won't be as great as my superior cooking skills, me the great Papyrus's but sur—…..I..." Papyrus's eyes widened tasting it. "NOOOOOOO! How can anyone beat me at cooking!? Undyne and I need more practice!" He hung his head down in defeat.

"I... I can give you lessons if you want," Shad offered, feeling a little bad for hurting the poor guy's feelings.

{"Papyrus..."} Frisk said with a frown. "Baah! Curses, I can't understand your hand signals, dear Frisk!" He held his head down even further. "I know, I'll make it up to you Frisk, and make an even better dish of my ultimate Spaghetti! Come with me!" Papyrus declared as he grabbed her by the hand dragging her away with her being slid on the floor in a sitting motion.

"… Weird guy, seems pretty nice though," Shad stated, finishing his food. "What do you think, Clo?"

"I feel like, I know him from somewhere..." Clo said as she scratched the back of her head in confusion.

"Weird... same here." He glanced at her lunch box and smiled. "Wow, didn't think you liked it that much."

After the lunch bell Demon and Shad were running the track run, exercising their cardio beating many of the male students. "To be honest, this isn't so bad...being stationed here for a few semesters." Demon said to his brother, making a sharp turn. "TIME!" A strong female voice snapped, as Shad and Demon were the last students left. "Hmmph... you're the final contestants to last the longest, names?" The instructor stepped down from the rafters asked, she had her hair was red, tied in a pony tail fashion, her left eye was eye patched, she wore a black tank top, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Demon Shepard." Demon answered the instructor.

"Shad Shepard, how you doing?" The younger brother replied with a bored tone.

"….Let's see... recor... eh..." Her right eye narrowed on the list. "HUMANS!" She declared throwing two spears at them. Demon and Shad just took a step away from each other evading the spears. "…. Is being a Human that big of a deal?" Demon asked Shad.

"Meh." Shad grasped the spear as it passed by him, making it his own. "The majority of the monster races hate humans. A few like them a little too much."

"The feeling is mutual..." Demon smiled as he had the spear in his hand as well.

"So... my Undyne, we doing combat training now?" Shad asked, knowing that obviously wasn't the case.

"Stay right there!" She declared disappearing in a small looking outhouse, before coming out a split second later in knight armor.

"…"

"….How do they do that?" Demon asked seeing how heroes did that.

"Magic," Shad answered, not caring for the fight much.

"Well I'm not in the mood for fighting, want to go get some frozen yogurt?" Demon asked, completely blowing off Undyne.

"Go ahead. I wanna enjoy this a bit," Shad grinned, matching his teacher's grin.

"If you're fighting her I want to fight her too..." He huffed as he wanted to make up for his lunch's disaster.

"Nah, you can go, she won't be that hard," Shad stated, indirectly challenging her. "This won't even be a fight, really."

"Damon!" Moka cheered happily as she was dragging some red haired girl, with her. "I made a new friend!" Moka informed as she rushed over, while Shad's eyes widened. "….is that who I think that is?" Demon asked Shad.

"… No comment." He deflected more spears, dodging the others effortlessly.

"What the..." Undyne gave him a confused look before summoning another one. "Ha! Let's see you deflect this!"

Demon ducked as he got out of the way of a glowing spear. Shad got into a batter's position, swinging as the spear hooked around and tried to hit him from the front. Undyne narrowly dodged as Shad slid under her legs, pirouetted and taunted her before running away. "Can't catch me, fish stick!"

"….. _ **WHY YOU LITTLE TWIRP!**_ " Undyne snapped as she gave chase, throwing spears at Demon and Shad. "So is this considered extra credit?" Demon asked Shad.

"I'd hope so, we're getting way more exercise than the others," Shad added, causally dodging again. Shad's phone began to ring. "Who the hell... hold please," he asked Undyne, picking up the line as she, to his surprise, stopped.

[ _ **Clo 3**_ ]

 _ **"Hey found this cute hang out by the thrift shop! How's your track running going?"**_ Clo asked Shad, while Demon and Undyne just looked at the hunter. "Did you just seriously give her your phone number? Like after a day?" Demon asked Shad.

"She's a friend, I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same with Moka at all," Shad retorted before answering Clo.

"Right..." Demon said, while drinking from his red and black camelbak.

"It's going alright, Teach is really putting us through the wringer," Shad chuckled. "How about you, Clo?"

" _ **Doing alright I came in top of my swimming!**_ " She shouted, while Demon knew she was a water Element.

"No surprise there. So, you want to hang out after school I take it?" Shad asked.

"I'm being very polite you know," Undyne told the two of them, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm being very polite to let you do this."

"You're being very stupid..." Demon murmured. _**"Aye, let's hang out my room tonight?"**_ Clo asked Shad.

The younger hunter smirked on his end of the line. "Tempting, but considering what almost happened last night? Gonna need to wait until we're actually a thing before that happens. Still, I could whip something up, meet you at that place you found?"

" _ **Sounds great!**_ " She said happily. "Sooo...have you always been a Gym teacher?" Demon asked Undyne.

"Head of the Royal Guard," she replied evenly. "I serve under King Asgore."

"Ahh... Right, I heard of that Goat..." He groaned, knowing the stories.

"Okay then, I'll see you at..." Shad looked at his watch and ran some numbers in his head. "Two thirty?"

" _ **Aye! See you there, love.**_ " Clo replied, hanging up. "Done?" Both Demon and Undyne asked. Shad gave Undyne a thumbs up as the chase began anew.

Moka looked worried as she watched the trees start to get knocked down. "Undyne? ...wait..." The fire elemental said as she thought about what she is. "Well...I better go put a stop to this, but she ain't going to quit.." The woman sighed, before slowly following them.

Shad turned back to Undyne and stuck his tongue out at her. "Please, my sister throws better than you, and she's a simple civvie! Give me a challenge, fish lips!"

" _ **NYAGGHHH!**_ " Undyne snapped throwing thousands of energy spears. Demon activated a red aura like shield taking cover as it came down on them like arrows.

Shad simply hummed as he dodged and blocked the shots, not even bothering to take Demon's cover offer. "Come on, this is all the head of the royal guard has to offer?"

" _ **I WILL DESTROY YOU BOTH!**_ " Undyne charged twirling her spears like helicopter propellers.

Shad simply kept running, smiling as he lead Undyne away from this brother and into a more humid climate. "Come on, that pretty voice is doing more damage than those twigs!"

The blonde haired with red flame like color in her hairred haired fire beauty who was in white tank top and green skirt, had her arms crossed as she waited for them. Undyne began to slow down as she felt a sudden heat wave. "Wwow... so hot...in this armor..." Undyne said with a heavy breath, before collapsing followed by a sizzling in her armor, with her tongue hanging out.

"…" Shad looked to the woman, finally taking in her appearance properly. She had red choppy hair, wearing her uniform loose with the jacket hanging over her shoulder.

"Agnia...by the way if you were wondering..." She smiled, her ember colored eyes could be seen.

"Thank you, Agni," Shad smirked, using a nickname already. "But trust me, I would have had her if I wanted. I just wanted some fun at this boring place is all... well, without having to pick a fight. Yesterday was enough for me at the moment."

"Gah! Water! Need water!" Undyne cried out in pain, from the heat.

Shad sighed and dumped the contents of his water bottle on her. "There. I suggest you get out of the armor before the humidity and heat kills you."

Clo however appeared in a two piece aqua bathing suit. "You didn't hang up.." Clo teased, as she looked at the gym teacher. "She looks fried..." Clo said to Shad.

"Yeah... too humid for a monster like her with that armor on," he agreed. "I just used my water bottle trying to keep her alive. Mind if you follow up on that, Clo?"

"Huh? Oh yeah give me one sec!" She smiled summoning a water typhoon through the air vapor throwing Undyne. _**"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIIIIIIIIIMMMMMEEEE!"**_ Undyne screamed as she flown through the air. "I did good aye?" She asked Shad.

He patted her head with a smile. "Aye. You did good."

"Oi! Isn't that the flame skank?!" Clo pushed through Shad, to confront Agnia.

"Oh dear god here we go," Shad sighed, knowing what was about to happen.

"Is that an Aqua bathing suit?" Agnia asked Clo, with a raised eyebrow.

The young hunter put his hand up. "Uh, scuse me?" He asked, trying to get either of their attention. "Gym class is almost over and last period is next. Could you two hold off until say... later? Preferably never?"

Agnia snapped her left fingers together causing the fabric on Clo's bathing suit to burst in to flames, which attracted both Shad and Demon's attention. "… Does that actually do anything?" Shad asked. "I mean... she's made of water. You're not even burning the suit really. Well... steam, but they're clothes."

Though the intensity of the fire, actually did something, as her bikini become nothing but a simple string. "There that really brings out the Whore in you..." Agnia laughed, while Clo's eyes widened seeing she was naked in public.

Shad sighed and gave Clo his trench coat. "Here. Go find something else to wear, I'll see you later." He turned on his heel after draping the clothes over her shoulders, heading back to class.

"...ahem..." Demon said to Agnia. "Thank you for getting rid of the fish..." Demon thanked Agnia.

"Meh," she shrugged her shoulders, heading back to class as well. "She needed to cool down and relax, so I did what I had to. Nothing more."

Demon scratched his head in an awkward stance."Hmmm...anyways thanks...I think I have some sort of treats for you fire crits..." Demon said ruffling through his pack on his back.

"Thanks but no thanks," she waved back, not caring too much.

"Ah here...' Demon said ignoring what she said. Demon pulled out a small pouch of fire salts, with some what of an anime style fire emblem giving a thumbs up, and it's tongue sticking out.

"…" She snatched the bag away and tossed a few grains in her mouth. "Thanks for the snack. I'll probably see you around, since that guy's your brother and your friends with Moka." Agnia headed back to class, leaving Demon alone.

"What a crit..." Demon chuckled as he turned to his brother who was barely visible now.

* * *

Shad arrived near the thrift shop at around the time he said he would be there, give or take a few minutes, a bag in hand. He spotted Clo and smiled slightly, waving her down as he jogged over.

"….. Ugh, I can't believe that Flame skank did that..." Clo complained to Shad, as she was looking at the items in the thrift shop.

"I won't lie... bitch move on her part," the black haired man agreed. "Buuuuut I made a little something to take your mind off it. We can split 'em when we get to that place you wanted to show me."

"Wha- Oh right! Sorry, my mind has been in other places all day... especially what happened last night." Clo laughed nervously.

"Yeah... wanted to talk about that when we're alone actually," Shad confessed.

"N-no, it's my fault, I sought you out... I did a wrong thing, and I understand..." Clo said with a heavy heart.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," Shad shrugged. "Hell, I could see myself with you in the future. Problem is, we've barely known each other for a day now. All we really know about each other at the moment is that we both like cooking, I'm a fast fighter, and you're an Undine. Unless you want to add to that list?"

"...Right, sorry just... we like to hunker down quickly... we're a very reactionary race..." She confessed, hanging her head down in shame.

The young hunter laughed as he patted her back. "Clo, don't worry about it. You can't help your instincts, you can only stave them off. I'm partially to blame too though, I kinda tried to do something I never did before and it went... well..." He blushed and coughed awkwardly. "Let's just say it was both our faults and call it even. Now come on! You promised somewhere new for us to call our hang out!" Shad grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "Now lead on, guiding water spirit!"

She nodded as she grabbed him and consumed him in a water typhoon to transport. A few seconds later, Shad found himself in a forest with a hot spring. "Oh... oh wow. Where are we? And how did you find this place?" He asked, dropping the bag on a nearby rock. Ideas were already whirling in his head, he'd have to bring some tools next time he came here.

"I...Well... you see, I made it..." She confessed.

Shad felt his heart skip a beat. "Uh... what?" He asked her, a blush on his face. "You made this... just for us?"

 _This is hands down the most anyone has ever gone through to make me happy. And it's working._

There was a warm sensation in the air, as the water was bubbling and letting off heat. "Clo... I uh... I don't know what to say," he confessed. "I'm touched that you'd do something like this for me. And all I brought for you was these." Shad lifted up the bag with an almost guilty look on his face. The wind picked up, blowing the scent of the bag to Clo.

"….*SNiiiiffffff...* Is that what I think it is?" Clo asked with her mouth watering.

"Yep." Shad cracked open the bag, showing her a jar's worth of brown, sugary disks with gooey chocolate chips in them. "Chocolate chip cookies. Fresh baked. Was thinking sugar cookies to make up for yesterday's display, but I figured you can't go wrong with the king of cookies." He pulled a thermos from his bag. "I even brought milk. Still, it's nothing compared to this..." He stared at the trees, trying to picture something in his head while keeping his attention on Clo.

Clo was already digging in to the delicious treats, giving out moaning like noises as she ate. "Hehe... I guess you like them," Shad chuckled, grabbing one for himself before the treats were gone. "Honestly though, I'm shocked you went this far for a guy you just met... and I'm starting to think you have an ulterior motive," he joked, biting into his cookie as he handed the thermos of milk to her. "Come on, what is it? Is it my dashing good looks? Or maybe you fell for that display with the ogres." Shad made a few dramatic gestures, changing his tone to a grandiose yet joking tone.

"...eh...yes?" She asked before laughing.

"Haha... wait..." Shad noted the blush on her cheeks. "You... You're not joking, are you?"

Clo stood for a moment in silence, as she thought about it. "Uh...maybe?" She retorted.

"… Well, like I said," stated Shad as he started to take off his clothes, "I wouldn't mind being with you in the future."

"Well every second that passes by is the future..." She joked.

"Yeah..." Shad took the empty bag with a teasing grin on his face. "Like the one you stole from those cookies." He booped her nose with a smile. "Seriously, you only left me one? What a cruel, cruel mistress you are, dear Ocean."

"Ooooh, the Ocean's are the cruelest and most deadliest places to be... so I'll keep you safe." Clo joked, snuggling up against Shad.

Despite hesitating a second, Shad returned the gesture, crumpling up the paper bag in his hand. "Heh... I'll be counting on it, Clodagh." Clo smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "But you know, Clo... I gotta say, you surprised me today."

Clo sighed as she rested against Shad. "Thank you..." She breathed out, with water droplets floating around her.

"I mean..." A mischievous smirk formed on Shad's face. "You not only made a hot spring for us, but you tackled a lunch that usually fills Damon up and still had room for almost a whole batch of cookies?" He poked her nose with a teasing grin. "Gluttony, thy name is Clodagh."

Clo's expression drastically changed as the droplets hit the floor. "Are you calling me...Fat?" She asked Shad.

"No," Shad chirped, not losing his tone at all. "Just impressed is all. Only Damon usually enjoys my cooking that much. If anything, I'm touched." He pressed his hand to her flat stomach. "I mean, this doesn't feel fat at least. And I doubt that'll change anytime soon."

 _Give it a month though... I make no promises._

Shad laughed evilly in his head, his demeanor and eyes not betraying his thoughts.

 _Buuut in all seriousness, this experiment will be interesting. Sorry to use you like that Clo, but you did say you wanted to be punished earlier._

"I... pardon, are you trying to get me fat?" Clo said, as she was being self-conscious.

"Clo, I would never try to make you fat," Shad promised her, his eyes sincere.

 _Just a little chubby. I don't need too much for my tests._

"Right, maybe... I should watch what you feed me..." She sounded worried, as she saw him as a hunter, to be lured towards some sort of twisted demise.

"Clo... let's both be honest for a second here." He stared her down, his face dead serious. "You're not going to be able to help yourself. You all but demolished not one, but two things I've made for you so far. You're hooked. And don't lie, I can see it in your beautiful blue eyes."

"I am, but I think you're trying to sabotage me..." She giggled.

Shad decided to play coy and joke around with her. "Aaaaand if I was? What would the big, scary monster girl do to a poor, pitiful warlock like me?"

"Drown you in pleasure..." She said to him.

"Sounds like a damn good way to die," the hunter grinned, challenging her. "But seriously, Clo, what would there be to sabotage? I already said I can see myself with you and I hold literally no ill will towards you. You're being paranoid. And besides." Shad tapped her nose lightly, a joking grin on his face. "We're still in our bet. Even if you wanted to do something, you couldn't."

"Ouch oi... you can be a little less sadistic you know?" She asked Shad.

"Really?" Shad asked with a laugh, smacking her butt lightly. "I think you like that side of me, if last night was any indication."

Clo's face turned red. "Oh my... w-wait..." She gasped feeling her bottom jiggle.

"Case in point," Shad smirked, poking her cheek. "You're as red as a tomato right now, Clo." Clo immediately vanished in the hot spring, a few seconds later clothing floated up as she was one with the water. "Hm... I wonder what this would do..." Shad took out a bag of bath salts and tossed it into the water.

The water began to bubble violently, causing the woman to appear completely naked. "Kyyaaaaahhh!" She cried out with a mad blush as the salts basically just worked her water form, forcing her to revert back to her human form.

"Oh... whoops," Shad chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't expect that to happen. Sorry, Clo."A small port of him wanted to jump in the pool with her, but that little nagging thing in the corner of his mind told him that was a bad idea right now. And it had yet to steer him wrong. "Full body massage... not my first guess as to what would happen."

She looked up at him in shame."….I came..." She said with embarrassment.

"…" Shad blushed heavily as what she said and what he did. "Uh... No shame in that, Clo. It was my fault for not asking what that would do first." He got to a knee and bowed. "I'm sorry for that. Please forgive me."

"….. Blame you completely..." She cried as she felt so embarrassed from doing that in such a place.

"And I don't blame you... here." He handed her the thermos of milk. "Uh... token of apology? Or I could do something else for you?"

"…. " She commanded a water tendril to grab his left leg and yank him in the pool of water.

"Ooookay, what's happening?" Shad asked, glad he stripped to his boxers. Clo was, strangly, only now taking in his half naked form. He was lean, looked scrawny in his loose and baggy clothes, but it was clear he was anything but. While not as buff as his brother, Shad boasted an impressive physique, with toned arms and legs with a hint of a six pack. Definitely not as strong as Demon, but it was clear he was athletic, more like a runner and acrobat than a body builder. "Uh, Clo? Starting to freak me out here," he stated, breaking her from her trance.

"Eh...?" She asked shaking her head from side to side, dazed.

"You just dragged me in... not much warning," Shad went on. "And you were staring for like... three minutes? Around that."

"Oh...I'm just so attracted to you... can I please mate with you?" She asked with a purple hue in her blue eyes.

Shad stared at her for a minute before pushing the thermos lip into her mouth and tipping it back, making her sputter as the white liquid got caught on her windpipe. "No. Bad Undine. Not for another few weeks at the very least."

She began to cry in her palms. "I'm, sorry!" She cried as she disappeared in a typhoon.

Shad leapt in immediately, ending up following her to where she landed. "Clo!" He shouted over the raging waters, the current almost deafening. "Clodagh!" The typhoon went in to the ocean, as she hid inside the body of water. Shad plunged in a moment later, sent into shock by the sudden cold after being in such a warm hot spring. He tried to call out to her, only for air to escape, hastening what would be a slow and grisly fate. The only thing that alerted her to him was his hand feebly hitting her shoulder and clasping on.

"Let me hide!" She cried in the ocean.

Even though Shad felt his lunge begin to fill with water, he shook his head, holding her tightly. "...Won't..." he spoke, his voice barely audible in the water. His lunges struggled for air after, burning without precious air to fill them.

She threw him in a wave of water up on the ledge above the Ocean by the bus stop. "Give me some time!" She cried out.

Shad coughed out water before looking at her. "Damn it, Clo, I wasn't trying to hurt you! I don't even get why you're upset!" He sighed, sitting at the water's edge. "Look... I don't know what it is I do to you, but it's not like I'm not asking for it. I do like you, Clo. And if I was being selfish like I wanted to, I'd mate you without a second thought. But, despite not knowing you that well, you mean more than that to me... I don't want you to get hurt over my greed." It just began to rain, while there was complete silence. "I'm not leaving, Clo. I'll catch cold if I have to, but I'm not abandoning a friend in need." Shad crossed his arms defiantly, looking out to the ocean. Sure enough, Shad started to shiver almost an hour later, snot running down his nose. "I-I'm n-n-not leaving you to... leaving you to... to... ACHOO! To suffer alone."

The rain would just pick up, to three inches of rain. Shad sat defiantly, definitely starting to feel his body rebel. Still, his mind won out, and he continued to sit in the rain, wind and cold. On the bright side, he was getting used to the low temperature. Down side, he was probably going to be sick on the second day of school. "Clo... please... talk to me. Why are you so upset?" He sneezed again, his head starting to feel light. "I'm not leaving... leave... lea..." He slumped to the side unconscious, the cold finally catching up to him.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap on this scene! Don't worry, Shad will be fine... probably._

 _ **Another exciting series to be started, I hope it's popular like all our other ones, we've been working over time just for you, and for any slow updates we apologize for that, sometimes real life has to get involved before we have to deal. Enjoy R+V Demon Edition, we hope you'll become fans of this series.**_

 _Also, just a quick note, the characters from Undertale aren't going to be used too heavily. Mainly for comedic purposes. Note, I said mainly. There might be story points and other major bits involving the chars. It all really depends on your responses to the idea. Just bear in mind, they're staying either way._

 _ **(Most likely they might have bigger role in the future... still debating that.**_ _)_

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_

 _-Hope you enjoyed-_

 _-LyokoDragon15-_


End file.
